Maria, Maria!
by Marjanneke
Summary: How a song can annoy the person who has the same name... Poor Mariah! Who will comfort her?


**Author Note : Please notice! I'm dutch speaking, which means Mariah in Flanders and the Netherlands isn't pronounced as "Maraya" but as "Maria"...**

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Beyblade, I don't own the lyrics of Ricky Martin's Maria and (too bad :d) I don't own him either...

* * *

We're sitting in a bus. Who is us? That's a few teams : F-Dynasty, Barthez-Batalion, BBA-Revolution, the All-stars, the Blitzkrieg Boys and of course us, White Tiger X. Mathilde and Julia are having fun with the MP3 player of Julia. I've really heard TOO much songs today. 

"Hey, that's a nice one!!"

"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world!"

Oh. My. GOD ! "What's that?" My boyfriend Ray asks. "That's a song from Disney!" Mathilde says.

They have found some way to play all the songs in the bus, and actually, it drives me crazy.

"Come on, please!!! Play something normal!!!" Kai beggs. I guess he didn't like The Ketchup Song played in Spanish and English. Well, I did like it. For one time.Not for twenty! However, have you ever seen Tyson dancing? Believe me, that's the funniest thing I've ever seen!

"Something normal? Okay, my dear Kaiyie!"Mathilda smiles. "Kayie?" Tyson says, and he starts to laugh histericaly. "Oh dear help me." Tala groans. He sits next to me, we're very good friends. But he also is very annoyed by all this stupid music.

"Hey, Julia!! I found something great!!! Mariah will like it!!" Mathilde shouts.

Help me!! A song that I will like?

"Yes! That's it" Julia laughs evil.

"Oh dear. Tala, help me!" "Huh? I guess I've fallen asleep..." "Never mind. How did you do that? Two minutes ago you were wide awake!" "I looked awake, but I was tired, that's why."

"Oh, nice."

Hillary took the micro. "Ladies and Gentleman! And here we have a special song for our sweet little Mariah"

"I can't wait." I said very very VERY annoyed.

_Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'delante, Maria  
Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'atras_

Oh my god!!

_Un, dos, tres  
Un, dos, tres_

Lee starts to laugh histerically. "Yes, that's it! I like this!"

"I hate it!" I say.

"Oh come on, Mariah, this is a nice song!" Kevin says sweetly. But I know he is laughing inside.

_She's the one that always turns me on  
A sexy angel fallen from heaven_

_She's the one that always drives me wild  
In her arms I'm trapped forever_

"Let's say, I would like it, if I had it heard for the first time."

"You know this song?" Julia asked.

"Yes, I know, I know this song too well!" I groans.

_Asi es Maria  
Blanco como el dia  
Pero es veneno si te quieres enamorar_

"I like it." Ray says. "See, your boyfriend likes it, so why do you hate it?" Emily smiles.

"Because you don't know him." I said angry.

_Asi es Maria  
Tan caliente y fria  
Que si te la bebes deguro te va a matar_

"What do you mean by that?" She asks. "Look at him!" I order her. She did, and noticed the same I did the moment this stupid song started. Ray had lights in his eyes. The lights you see in people's eyes when they are trying to cover the fact that they're laughing histericaly.

_Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'delante, Maria  
Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'atras  
Aunque me muera ahora, Maria  
Maria, I wanna make you mine_

"Nice lyrics" Tala said. I looked at him annoyed, but then I noticed he meant it serious.

"This guy has made a nice song, really nice, the lyrics are perfectly telling who you are."

"You're kidding." I said.

"No, I'm not. Listen."

_Maria is an angel in disguise  
We find love with her devotion  
Search for a special place to hide  
As she conquers all my emotions_

"See? Now it is official. You're an angel."

I couldn't do anything more then hugging him.

_Asi es Maria  
Blanco como el dia  
Pero es veneno si te quieres enamorar_

"It seems like you really hate this song, Mariah." Max said.

"I do, I've got a good reason for that."

_Asi es Maria  
Tan caliente y fria  
Que si te la bebes deguro te va a matar_

"So, what's the special story?" Julia said.

"Well, in our village we don't have a television, but we do have a radio. When I was nine years old, I heard this for the first time."

_Un, dos, tres  
Un pasito pa'delante, Maria  
Un, dos, tres_

"Notice those four idiots called White Tiger X. They also heard it. And so did the other boys of our village. You can't imagine how much I've been bullied with this."

_Un pasito pa'atras  
Aunque me muera ahora, Maria  
Maria, I wanna make you mine_

"Oh... Sorry, we didn't know." Julia said.

"That's fine, but please, don't ever do this to me anymore!"

"No, we won't." Mathilde said.

The journey continued, we did hear a lot of stupid songs...

But then Tala whispered/sang in my ear very silent.

_Un pasito pa'atras  
Aunque me muera ahora, Maria  
Maria, I wanna make you mine_

But I was fine with it. After all, which girl could resist when such a sweet guy like him sang a song for her...ABOUT her?

* * *

I hope you liked it!

This is a little bit based upon my own youth. When I was nine years old, I heard this song of Ricky Martin for the first time. Maria is one of my names. Some people call me that. So did the snobby girls in my class. You can't imagine how much you can hurt a nine year old child with just a song on the radio.

However, later, when we were older, they told me they were extremely jealous :d :d :d


End file.
